The Fall of Unicron
The Fall of Unicron is the Two Hundred Twentieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in January 20, 2018. Synopsis Unicron was about to emerge from the ancient slumber as of means of battling Yahweh and Yula on Cybertron. Paul Gekko and the Eggman Empire races to the Nexus Planet to stop the looming threat. Plot The Episode begins with the Battle between Megatron and Optimus Prime. Prologue= Cliffjumper is on the open road, boasting to Arcee over the comm about how he's been messing with the humans, when he detects a large amount of energon nearby. As he goes to investigate, a Decepticon ship appears over the crater and Decepticon troopers drop down to attack him. Arcee alerts the rest of the Autobots, who head back to base. Cliffjumper fights on, destroying several of the Decepticons, but their blasts detonate the energon, causing a huge explosion. They drag his defeated form back to the ship, where Starscream is upset about the loss of the energon. Cliffjumper is defiant, but Starscream executes him. The Autobots arrive at the crater via GroundBridge, only to find the aftermath of the fight. Arcee picks up a horn Cliffjumper lost during the battle, and Ratchet reports that Cliffjumper's life signal has terminated. Back on the Decepticon ship, Soundwave replays a recording of Arcee's comms talk, and Starscream decides she will be their next target. Optimus reminds the other Autobots that they must continue to survive in order to honor the memory of their fallen comrade. Arcee refuses to dwell on it and drives off. In Jasper, Nevada, Jack Darby is working at the KO Burger drive-thru. Arcee finds herself being chased by a couple of Decepticons, and she ducks into the KO Burger parking lot, where Jack mistakes her for a real motorcycle and, fantasizing about one day having a motorcycle of his own, hops on. In a nearby drainage canal, Rafael Esquivel is playing with a remote-controlled car when Arcee and Jack literally drop in. The Decepticons drop in as well, and first Arcee, then Bumblebee is blasted to the ground. Raf draws the 'cons' attention, which unfortunately works too well, and the two kids are forced to flee into a drain. While they make their escape, Bumblebee and Arcee stand defiant against the Decepticons and, as Bulkhead joins the fight, and the two Decepticons flee. At Autobot headquarters, Optimus Prime informs the Autobots that since the Decepticons have seen the boys, the two humans may be targeted. At high school, Jack and Raf meet up again, and Bumblebee and Arcee come to take them to HQ. Though Raf roars off in Bumblebee, Jack walks away. Miko Nakadai, sitting outside the school, draws Arcee, but when the motorcycle disappears, she peeks around the corner and spots Arcee in robot mode arguing with Jack. She takes both kids and catches up to Bumblebee. They drive to the Autobots' HQ, concealed in a mountain, where the three kids marvel at the rest of the Autobots and Optimus Prime gives them some exposition regarding the Transformers' war. Optimus fears the imminent return of Megatron. Soundwave detects a transmission from deep space, and Starscream orders the space bridge activated. As it opens, Megatron emerges, announcing his return. =Predacon Armada= While a storm rages, Megatron and Starscream fly down from the Nemesis to the entrance of a mine. This feeling "uncomfortably familiar" to Starscream, he reluctantly follows Megatron inside and immediately begins playing down his "latest indiscretion". Megatron furiously reminds Starscream that his actions cost them the entire Insecticon hive and a great deal of their regular troops, prompting Starscream to beg for his life. Megatron sighs wearily and proceeds deeper into the mine, which Starscream finally realizes it's Shockwave's off-site laboratory. The lab contains dozens of cloning tanks, each with a Predacon floating motionless within. Shockwave reports that the clones have almost fully evolved, and will be combat-ready in three solar cycles. On Megatron's order, Knock Out travels down from the ship in a lift while the Predacon watches intently. Arriving in the cave, Knock Out presents his Synthetic Energon, which Shockwave states he will examine after the deployment of the Predacon army. They are interrupted by the Predacon, who emerges from the shadows with a roar. Starscream hits it with a pipe, and the beast responds by transforming into robot mode and threatening some physical violence in return. Starscream and Megatron are both shocked by this, but Shockwave notes that transformation is a fundamental part of Cybertronian biology; they simply had no way of knowing the Predacons ever reached that evolutionary stage before becoming extinct in the Great Cataclysm. The Predacon stares at his brethren in the tanks and says he will no longer be alone. He apologizes to Megatron for keeping his abilities a secret, claiming he only became aware of them recently. He says he has no memories prior to arriving on Dens and learned what he was from the databanks of the Nemesis. Megatron tells him he is unique, a miracle of science. The Predacon looks back at the clone tanks and regards them in silence. |-|Nexus Crisis= Paul Gekko imagines that the Dark Energon was coming from Planet Nexus. Realizing that Unicron is at Nexus Core, Optimus asked Paul Gekko to help him stop Unicron from awakening within the core of Nexus Planet. Paul Gekko scouts one of the locations where a quake has struck and confirms that, like the others, it's rich in metals. Ratchet warns him of an increase in spark activity, and a few moments later, Unicron himself appears to Optimus as a huge, stone being. Optimus suggests to Unicron that the many humans inhabiting Earth rely on him and could be considered his progeny, but Unicron considers them parasites instead and opts to strike Optimus with lightning. Optimus retaliates, blasting Unicron until the stone golem falls and crumbles into the ground. Optimus has not won, however, as more Unicrons burst out of the ground all around him. Optimua and Paul are battling a small army of Unicrons made from mountain rocks. Team Prime wishes to back him up, but Optimus belays the order, for as Prime, he is the one Unicron is after. Team Prime, against his orders, decide to reinforce him anyway, and Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead arrive to the area by GroundBridge. Optimus is angry that they disobeyed him, but Arcee reminds him that since he is Unicron's target, he should retreat back to base. Optimus tells them that Unicron can find him anywhere, so even if he hid at the base, it would only be a matter of time before the Chaos Bringer located him. Bulkhead then asks him to let them take the lead, which he allows after Ratchet's insistence. They fight the stone simulacra until a giant Unicron rises from the ground and comes close to killing Optimus, only to be felled when several blasts knock its head off. Megatron reveals himself to have fired those shots. Unicron's spark adopts the appearance of a face as Megatron is seemingly freed from his control. Optimus calls upon the power of the Matrix of Leadership, but hesitates as Unicron possesses Megatron's body in a veil of purple flame and declares his own invincibility. Optimus cuts short Unicron's desire to pull the Earth into chaos, and he rises to his feet as he becomes surrounded by a brilliant blue light. Optimus fires the power of the Matrix from his chest directly into Unicron's spark, the resulting wave of energy knocking Megatron back off his feet. His energy drained, Optimus falls to his knees, and Unicron's spark emits a final wail of pain before vanishing into oblivion. After the Nexus Crisis, As the Autobots head through the space bridge, Optimus gives Paul Gekko a last goodbye, and with a final lingering look at his human companions, strides through after his team. Characters *Heroes **Edward Falcon **Ryoma **Rouge **Jack Winslow **Gunrock **Garuda **Accel **Paul Gekko **Nawaki Gekko **Princess Mira **Shinichi Gekko **Endy **Ayame Muto **Paul Seika **Seika Gekko **Yuki Seika **Dan Renato **Ace Renato **Yoko Buxaplenty **Hotaru **Miwa Tomoe **Tomoe **Ashi Uzumaki **Ashi Ōtsutsuki **Tara Markov **Amane Gekko **Yuki Muto **Iris MK II **Amelda **Miruko **Raphael **Julian **Sonia **Varon **Utakata Ōtsutsuki **Hotaru Kendo **Neil **Ella **Mario **Luigi **Princess Peach **Toads **Yoshis ***Yarn Yoshi **Birdos **Octo and Pus **Kraken's crew **Zach **Shiba Miyuki **Shiba Tatsuya **Ashi Ilana **Lance Kusanagi **Sasuke Uchiha **Izumi **Naruto Uzumaki **Akira Yuki **Pai Chan **Jacky **Sarah **Kane **Annikin **Deak **Luke **Cos **Leia **Twilight **Spike **Applejack **Rainbow Dash **Rarity **Fluttershy **Pinkie Pie *Arcadia Kingdom **Rock Ōtsutsuki's Faction ***Paul Arcadia Gekko I ***Kum Haehyun ***Paul Kiske *Jellyfish Pirates **Johnny **April **May *Gear Tribe **Justice **Valentine **Solaria **Testament **Leopaldon **Gig **Hydra **Dizzy *United Kingdom of Illyria **Leo Whitefang *Sacred Order of Holy Knights **Kliff Undersn **Ky Kiske **Sol Badguy **Sin Kiske *Kong Family **Donkey Kong **Donkey Kong Jr. **Diddy Kong **Candy Kong **Cranky Kong **Bluster Kong **Dixie Kong **Chunky Kong **Kiddy Kong **Tiny Kong **Funky Kong **Lanky Kong **Swanky Kong **Karate Kong **Kong Fu **Monkey Kong **Ninja Kong **Swanky Kong **Dread Kong **Eddie the Mean Old Yeti *Honda Family **Tetramaru **Katsuya **Kyoko **Tohru *Sohma Family **Okami **Ritsu **Kana **Akira **Akito **Kazuma **Kunimitsu **Hatsuharu **Isuzu **Kagura **Kyo **Ayame **Yuki **Kureno **Shigure **Hiro **Hatori **Kisa **Momiji **Momo **Sora **Riku **Ren *Prince Yuki Fan Club **Motoko **Mai Gotou **Minami **Mio *Izumo Tribe **Kimi **Rika **Saki **Megumi **Machi Kuragi **Sawa *Lee Family **Satori Imada **Billy **Jimmy *Power Corps **Marian **Dulton **Burnov **Ranzou **Amon *Brielle Family **Yukishiro Eric **Rebecca Brielle *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Aparoid Empire ***Aparoid Rukia **Aurum ***Hinamori Murakumo *Dens Federation **Nobuya Gekko **Obito Junior **Kandy **Yuki **Yuki Imai **Takeshi Gekko **Rock Gekko *Japan **Nation of Japan ***Anji Mito ***Baiken ***Mizuha *Mushroom Rebellion **Kaguya Sumeragi **Makoto Murakumo **Kyoji Gekko **Amuro Asuka **Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca **Mikazuchi no Mikoto **Note **Ventus **NiGHTS **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Kallen **Li Xingke **Kaname Ohgi **Kyoshiro Tohdoh **Azalea **Joe **Helen **Kid **Putts **Grace **Gene **Sherry **Ken **Lisa **Maple *Cornerian Army **Genral Pepper **Beltino Toad **Bill Grey *Team Star Fox **Fox McCloud **ROB 64 **Slippy Toad **Falco Lombardi **Peppy Hare **Krystal *Branwen Tribe **Raven *Menagerie **Ghira Belladonna **Kali Belladonna **Ilia Amitola *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Blue Rogues **Vyse **Aika **Fina **Drachma **Enrique Teodora **Belleza **Gilder *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Hermes' Wings **Sho Shishimaru **Billy Hatcher **Rolly Roll **Chick Poacher **Bantam Scrambled **Alex Kidd **Stella **Wizeman the Wicked **NiGHTS **Reala *Solar Empire **Lei-Qo *Western Frontier **Brigadier Betty **Colonel Austin **General Herman *Anglo Isles **Colonel Windsor **Commander Pierce *Tundran Territories **Marshall Nova **Major Nelly *Altea **Cornelius **Marth **Elice **Jagen *Talys **Mostyn **Caeda **Wrys **Ogma **Barst **Bord **Cord **Castor *Zebes-Class Space Pirates **Mother Brain **Ridley **Kraid **Weavel **Phantoon **Dolhr **Medeus *Galder Pirates **Gomer **Gazzak **Darros **Castor *Greil Mercenaries **Ike **Mist **Titania **Rolf **Boyd **Oscar **Shinon **Gatrie **Rhys **Mia *Divine Dragon Clan **Gotoh *Pherae **Elbert **Eleanora **Eliwood **Roy *Galactic Federation **Adam Malkovich **Samus Aran *Crimea **Renning **Elincia *Lorca **Lyndis *Cappy **Mayor Len **Hana **Chief Bookem **Buttercup **Gus **Professor Curio **Yabui **Melman **Samo **Mabel **Honey **Iroo **Spikehead **Tuggle **Gengu *Banten **Akatsuki Rokujou **Asahi Rokujou **Miharu Rokujou **Tobari **Kouichi Aizawa *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Mr. Goldo **Souza **Albert **Djem **Kafk **Elle **Rops **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Gensou **Pamoon **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Danny **Kardio **Laila **Yopopo **Ponygon **Momon **Apollo **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Tsao-Lon **Pamoon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *World Three **Lord Wily **Professor **Takeo **Viddy **Saiko **Noboru **Joe Mach **Ms. Madd **Mr. Match **Count Zap **Yahoot **Ito Satoru Roppo **Blackbeard **Vic *Rave Warriors **Haru Glory **Elie **Plue **Musica **Griffin **Let **Ruby **Julia **Belnika **Tanchimo **Rosa *Ray Barrier City **Solasido Sharpner **Remi **Fua *Raregroove Kingdom **Ocean Raregroove **Aoi Akira *Shimizu Clan **Raikō **Raimei **Raiko Shinto **Raimei Shinto **Raikō Shimizu **Raimei Shimizu *Confidants **Shoichi *Den City **Aoi Zaizen **Emma *SOL Technologies **Kitamura **Akira Zaizen **Bishop **Rook **Knight *NetBattlers **Mayl **Chaud **Dex **Yai **Higsby **Tory **Miyu **Sal **Masa **Mari **Shuko Kido **Haruka **Dr. Hikari **Lan Hikari **Ms. Yuri **Anetta **Al Ferry Kunio Kurogane **Eguchi Meijin **Feng-Tian **Mr. Press **Princess Pride **Higashidani family ***Kamishimoemon ***Uki ***Sanosuke ***Ota **Six Comrades ***Yukishiro Enishi ***Sargent Banjin ***Otowa ***Gein ***Yatsume ***Kujiranami *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji *Oniwabanshū **Oguni Ayame **Aoshi *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime *Advanced Rebel Armada **Takimi **Banten ***Akatsuki Rokujou ***Asahi Rokujou ***Miharu Rokujou ***Tobari ***Kouichi Aizawa *Fuuma **Kotarou **Saraba **Juuji **Hyouka *Bookkeepers **Kiyo Takamine **Li-en **Megumi Ooumi **Sherry Belmont **Uri **Lori **Dr. Riddles **Parco Folgore **Nicole **Jido **Kafk **Nya **Maurice **Dalia Anjé **Roberto **Lance **Gensou **Koko **Dufort *Mamodo **Wonrei **Zatch Bell **Tia **Bargo **Kanchomé **Cheish **Ted **Ponygon **Penny **Kolulu **Kido **Shion **Goren of the Stone **Belgim E.O. **Demolt **Pamoon **Tsao-Lon **Zofis **Zeno Bell **Faudo *Ancient NetNavis **Spectre **Pharaoh Ōtsutsuki **WackoGohma **Omega **Treble *NetNavis **Hub Hikari **Roll **GutsMan **NumberMan **ProtoMan **Glyde **WackoMan **ElecMan **MagicMan **TorchMan **FreezeMan **PharaohMan **ShadowMan **KnightMan **CutMan **JunkMan **SearchMan **BlizzardMan **CosmoMan **LaserMan **CloudMan **ShadeMan **MagnetMan **AirMan **Zero **SwordMan **GravityMan **JudgeMan **ElementMan **CircusMan **Colonel **ChargeMan **BubbleMan **DustMan **Colonel **Iris *Atlesian Military **Winter Schnee *Schnee Dust Company **Klein Sieben **Whitley Schnee *RWBY **Ruby Rose **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Ozpin's Group **Ozpin **Qrow **Glynda **James Ironwood **Leonardo Lionheart *JNPR **Jaune **Nora **Pyrrha **Ren *CFVY **Coco **Fox Alistar **Scarlatina **Daichi *SSSN **Sun Wukong **David Scarlet **Ayana Sage **Neptune Vasilias *CRDL **Cardin **Russel **Dove **Sky Lark *NDGO **Nebula **Dew **Gwen Darcy **Octavia *FNKI **Flynt **Neon Katt *BRNZ **Brawnz Ni **Roy Stallion **Nolan **May Zedong *ABRN **Arslan **Bolin **Reese **Nadir *A Country **Dr. Paradigm **Chipp *Axl Low *I-No *Star Warriors **Kirby **Tiff **Tuff **Lololo & Lalala **Meta Knight *Palutena's Army **Palutena **Pit *Yahweh's Faction **Yoshitora Tokugawa **Michael **Laphicet Maotelus **Althena **Ultima ***Lyna ***Dharc ***Eria ***Hiita ***Wynn ***Aussa ***Adam McKay ***Joi Reynard ***Faraji Ngala ***Tora Yoshida ***Eleka **Tyris Flare **Gilius Thunderhead **Death Adder **Legendary Knights ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Huldulk Kusanagi **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Guardian of Time ***Cia ***Lana *Forces of Nature **Viridi **Phosphora **Arlon **Cragalanche **Dark Pit **Ax Battler *Twili Tribe **Midna **Zant *Planet Zi **Unaligned ***Van ***Irvine ***Elisi Linette ***Dr. D ***Zeke ***Viola ***Stinger ***Maria ***Rosa ***Nichalo **Helic Kingdom ***Camford ***Ford ***Krueger ***Rob ***O'Connell **Guylos Empire ***Ruldolph ***Thomas ***Karl ***Prozen ***Hardin ***Marcus ***Rease ***Raven **Mach Storm ***RD ***Helmut ***Sigma ***Hop ***Sweet ***Amy ***Matt ***Dan **PKB ***Gummie ***Deed ***Ciao **Savage Hammer ***Sandra ***Blake ***Luke ***Luke Gekko **Vareth's Team ***Vareth ***Sabre ***Dart **Blitz Team ***Bit Cloud ***Leena ***Brad ***Jamie ***Steve **Tobita Club ***Kouya ***Jirou ***Kuroudo ***Kyousuke ***Tobita ***Kaoru ***Shunsuke ***Yukihiko Asimori *Paul Gekko **Shun Ōtsutsuki *Team Cyclone **Meredy **Thunder Strike **Delta X **Delta Lee **Melk **Lucia no Mikoto **Fuuma **Asahi no Mikoto **Izuna no Mikoto **Utakata Uchiha **Yuri no Mikoto *Mishima Zaibatsu **Mazurka **Heihachi **Ganryu **Dr. Abel **Lee Chaolan/Violet **Anna **Bruce **Claudio **Tougou **Nina *King of the Iron Fist crew **Miguel Caballero Rojo **Baek **Steve Fox **Law **Feng **Asuka **Paul Phoenix **Katrina **Ling **Hwoarang **Lars **Alisa **Lili **Leo **Shaheen *Sub Sacred Masked Beasts **Shigen Naoe **Shinnosuke Kagami **Okina no Genbu *Team Samurai **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda **Zak **Hashi *Druthulidi **Bellum **Demise **Dethl **Iemanis **Majora **Vaati **Malice **Iroku **Innominat **Metamorph **Arista *Team China **Shun'ei **Meitenkun *Peace Pirates **Love Heart **Earth Justice **Raiko Tanaka **Zack Meat *Build Fighters **Toru Satsuki **Shiro Kyoda **Katsumi Kawaguchi **Sei **Aria von Reiji Asuna **Tatsuya Yuuki **Alia **China **Monta Gonda **Fellini **Susumu **Gyanko **Tateo **Shimon **Mamoru **Mr. Ral **Kirara **Chinan **Mao Yasaka **Kato **Misaki **Nils Nielsen **Gawain **Greco **Carlos Kaiser **Mario Renato **Julio **Takeshi Iroi **Caroline **Rainer Cziommer **Cziommer Murakumo **Haru Irei **Kenta **Rina **Koji **Boris Schauer **Tatsu **Yana **Lady Kawaguchi *Fairy Tail **Natsu **Happy **Wendy **Lucy **Erza **Gray *Others **Pescan Orochi **Ōtsutsuki ***Yahweh ***Yula ***Haoru ***Kaguya Ōtsutsuki ***Raimei Ōtsutsuki ***Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki ***Indra Ōtsutsuki ***Asura Ōtsutsuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki ****Yami Yuki ***Spear Ōtsutsuki ***Hamura Ōtsutsuki ***Kyoji Ōtsutsuki ***Domon Ōtsutsuki ***Momoshiki Palpatine ***Yuki Heiwajima ***Shizuo Heiwajima ***Rain Ōtsutsuki ***Luna Ōtsutsuki ***Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki **Tsunade **Shizune Katō **Shizune **Iruka **Yami no Mikoto ***Luke Fon Fabre ***Cyber Paul Gekko ***Asch **Paula fon Fabre **Prince Maxus **Guy Cecil **Natalia **Jade **Nephry **Peony *Neutral **Kou Ravenwing **Paul Solo **Calem **Hojo Torami **Shinobu Kawasaki **Ryuko Yamazaki **Tamaki Shindō **Megumi Suzuki **Tamaki Shindō **Tetsuko Ōgigaya **Nana Owada **Kiyoko Mitarai **Cathy Wild **Simon **Yoko Littner **Nia **Asuka Honda **Galder Pirates ***Gomer ***Gazzak ***Darros ***Castor **Jimmy Kudo/Conan **Sherry/Anita Hailey **Rachel Moore **Amy Yeager **Mitch Tennison **George Kaminski **Velvet **Eizen **Eleanor **Laphicet/Maotelus **Rokurou **Sorey **Mikleo **Rose **Lailah **Alisha **Edna **Zaveid **Rivalz **Shirley **Milly **Nina **Steve **Order of the Stone ***Soren ***Ellegaard ***Gabriel ***Magnus ***Ivor **Kiryuin Clan ***Hayate Matoi ***Ryuko Matoi ***Satsuki Kiryuin **Jesse's Group ***Jesse ***Olivia ***Axel *Characters from the Distant Past **Paul Knuckles Gekko **Yang Wen-li **Racine Blance Volban **Rudolf **Michel Volban **Vetti Anthony "Dickson" Uno **Jinchūriki ***Gaara ***Yugito Nii ***Yagura Kirigakure ***Roshi ***Han ***Utakata ***Fū ***Killer B ***Ancient Naruto Uzumaki **Ancient Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Susanoo Uzumaki **Kushinada Haruno **Kusanagi Gekko **Laura Gekko **Dr. Fūshin Paradox **Murakumo Gekko **Queen Pesca VIII **Solomon **Yugi **Joey **Tristan **Téa Gardner **Seto Kaiba **Mokuba **Mai **Shadi **Rebecca **Vivian Wong **Zigfried von Schroeder **Leonhart von Schroeder **Ishizu **Marik **Duke **Paradox Brothers ***Para ***Dox **Mako Tsunami **Odion *New Characters **Unicron Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon